Super
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: What defines a super human? The tight pants, the sparkly cape, the super powers? Telepathy, teleportation, flight, super strength, sonic screams, enhanced sight and hearing, sound and time manipulation, force fields, energy conversion, electrical transportation, size shifting, telekinesis, and power sensing are the powers that describe these superhumans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I have been dreaming of making this idea into a story forever. I finally am going to do. I've had this idea for ever, and I can't wait for you guys to read this. Also, I just have this thing against Thomas. I don't know why, but I don't like him. So instead, I'll put Kristina in his spot.**

 **Plot: What defines a superhuman? The tight pants, the sparkly cape, the super powers? Telepathy, teleportation, flight, super strength, sonic screams, enhanced sight and hearing, sound and time manipulation, force fields, energy conversion, electrical transportation, size shifting,** **telekinesis, and power sensing are the powers that describe these superhumans.**

* * *

 _*One Year Ago*_

 _It was just before the VMAs. The Naked Brothers Band was leaving the Wolff apartment. Cooper and Jesse were already outside, along with Mr. Wolff. The band was gathering some last minute items, when the lights flickered then shut off. When they turned on again, a strange cloud of green was floating above them, making them cough. One by one, they each lost consciousness, falling heavily to the ground._

 _It only lasted five minutes, but it felt like days to the band. In the same order, they each regained consciousness. They had no idea what had just happened to them, at least until Rosalina woke up. She was the first to shriek, causing them all to look at her. Then they shrieked, seeing her body floated two feet off the ground. Just as quick as it happened, it stopped. She fell hard to the ground._

 _"Nat," Alex said. "I think my eyes are tricking me."_

 _"Did that really just happen?" Qaasim asked. "Is this for real?"_

 _"Are you okay?" David asked Rosalina._

 _Nat covered his ears. "Could you guys be any louder?" He asked angrily._

 _"We're talking st a normal level." Alex said. "And David, we are not crazy."_

 _"I never said you guys were crazy," David said._

 _"Yea you did," Alex said. "And now your saying I'm crazy. And Cooper said 'Where are they? They know they need to leave right now.'"_

 _"Alex," Nat said. "Cooper's not even here."_

 _"And even if he was close enough, we would've heard him too." Rosalina said, standing up._

 _"Guys, there is only one logical explanation for this," Kristina said._

 _"We're dying," Rosalina guessed._

 _"No," Kristina said. "That green gas gave us super powers."_

 _"No," Nat said. "Super powers are a myth. Their just something authors use to grab readers attention. There is no such thing as—" Nat let out a yelp in frustration. "Okay, I am hearing about forty seven different car radios on completely different channels. Fix this."_

 _Rosalina walked over, struggling to keep her feet on the ground, to Nat. She plugged in head phones in his ear. "Noise canceling head phones." Rosalina said._

 _"They don't work,"Nat huffed out._

 _"If Kristina is right," Rosalina said. "Then it's pretty obvious that you have enhanced hearing and Alex has telepathy. If that's right, until we figure out how to control these powers, the headphones will keep you sane."_

 _"Thank you," Nat mumbled. Rosalina offered Nat a hand up, which he took. When their hands touched a spark of electricity flew from the area, scaring all of them._

 _"Did we just do that?" Nat asked, standing up._

 _"I think so," Alex said._

 _"Now," Rosalina said. "let's assume for a second that super powers are real and we were granted with them. After the VMAs, we'll meet back here to further discuss. A sleep over if you must."_

 _"Cooper's coming," Nat and Alex said in unison._

 _"I could hear his thoughts getting louder," Alex explained._

 _"I just saw through the wall." Nat said._

 _..._

 _After the VMAs, they were all supposed to go home. But, following Rosalina's instructions, they made their way back to the Wolff apartment. They waited until Mr. Wolff was asleep before heading out into the fuzzy room._

 _"Alright," Rosalina said. "Right now, we know that Nat has enhanced hearing and sight, Alex has telepathy, and I can fly. Let's try to figure this out before something terrible happens."_

 _By morning, they had narrowed it down to this:_

 _Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing_

 _Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis_

 _Rosalina: flight, force field,_

 _David: super strength, size shifting_

 _Kristina: energy conversion_

 _Qaasim: teleportation,_ _sound and time manipulation_

 _And from that day on, the Naked Brothers Band carried on the secret identity of The Suptastic 6._


	2. Chapter 2

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

 _*In The Present*_

So, to stop the enhanced sight, Alex, Rosalina, and I helped engineer glasses. So, let's see. I am 11, in the sixth grade. Alex is 9, in the fourth grade. And Rosalina is 14, and in the ninth grade. I was sitting in the kitchen with Alex and we were doing our homework.

"Hi Rosalina," we said as she opened the door.

"How am I ever going to sneak up on you two?" She asked jokingly.

"Think about nothing," Alex said.

"And figure out a way to conceal your powers with your clothes so I can't sense them," I said.

"Shut up," she said, sitting next to us. "So, whatche doing?"

"Homework," we said in unison.

"Sneeze," Alex said as he face scrunched up. Rosalina and I covered our ears as his sonic screams attached with his sneeze.

"Bless you," we said in unison.

"Thank you," Alex said. That's why we needed to get sound proof walls.

"We seriously need to find a way to keep you from doing that," Rosalina said. "Because that is dangerous."

"What happens at school?" Nat asked.

"I hold it in," Alex said.

Our watches lite up, and we each looked at them. "Training," we said in unison.

They grabbed my hand, and we were off. We were zooming through the power lines until we reached the studio. The rest of the band (David, Kristina, and Qaasim) were already there. We all greeted each other, then made our way to the back room. David lifted up the side mirror, where Alex placed his palm on the panel hidden behind it. He quickly took his place as the tubes slowly came down. We were transported to their secret basement lab.

There were steps to the tubes, which we stepped down to. The giant computer was on one wall, then the gadget chamber on the other side. The there was a hallway that lead to the training gym. When we stepped through the doorway, we were changed into our training clothes. All our costumes get upgraded with our age, including our training clothes.

"Let's do this," Kristina said. "Who's turn is it to lead in stretches?"

"Alex," we said in unison. So, like we just stated, Alex lead us in stretches. Then we moved onto the real training. We each did one piece of section for about fifteen minutes. Then a timer would go off and we'd switch. Rosalina's equipment was disingenuous to help her get over her fear of heights. Ironic how Rosalina, the girl afraid of heights, got the ability to fly.

Rosalina and my break time clashed together, so we were the only two at the snack table. She drank from her customized water bottle while I picked through the fridge. "Hey Rosalina," I said. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Lay it on me," she said.

"Well, Christmas is coming soon, and the middle school is having a dance. And I wanted to know if you'd maybe want to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, faster then I thought. She didn't even need that much time to think about it.

"Pardon me for one second," I said, stepping into the quiet room. I started jumping around screaming and having a good time. I always feared that she would turn me down, laugh at me with her friends, then sashay away.

"Calm down mister," Rosalina said from the doorway. I froze, then shield at her, failing at hiding my blush.

"That's what happens when you super charge a Nat," I said, making my way to the doorway.

"Nice electricity joke," she said as we walked back to the main room. The rest of the guys were on break, drinking mostly from their water.

"Where were two?" Alex asked in a raspy voice (sonic screaming made his throat dry).

"Quiet room," I said, sitting next to him.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"You know why," Rosalina said, grabbing her water from the table.

"I know," Alex said, smirking.

"Um hello?" Kristina said. "Please explain since the rest of us can't read minds."

"Did they have sex?" David asked Alex. Rosalina and my heads turned around so fast, looking at him in disgust.

"Of course not," I said. "I'm only twelve."

"I'm barely fourteen," Rosalina said.

"I think someone would literally stick a knife in my neck if I did," I said.

"Boom," Rosalina said. My watch lit up, meaning someone was calling my phone (because I turned off the ringer).

"Hey Cooper," I said into my phone.

 _Where are you guys?_

"Basement," I said.

 _Ight._

"Bye Cooper," I said, hanging up.

"What's Cooper want?" Rosalina asked.

"Our location," I said.

"Oh no," Alex said. "Nat, I've got to go. I forgot I was supposed to meet Juanita at the skatepark."

"Grab your stuff, I'll take you," I said.

"Thanks man, your the best." Alex said, grabbing his pads, helmet, and board. "Let's go."

I grabbed his arm and jumped to the lights. Soon enough, I had transported him to the boys bathroom, dropping him off there.

Alex's POV

Sometimes, I really hated travel through the power lines. Anyway, after Nat left, I walked out and ran over to Juanita. "Sorry I'm late," I said.

"Oh no, it's fine," she said. "Just forgot about your best friend. She won't mind."

"I didn't forgot," I said.

"Then what happened?" Juanita asked.

"I was doing...homework," I said. "And then I saw your doodle in my notebook and remembered."

"Alex, your not making any sense," Juanita said. "You just said you didn't forget, Dan now your telling me how you remembered. Have fun teaching yourself those tricks, cause I'm out." She was hurt, I knew that.

"Juanita wait!" I called after her, realizing my mistake a little to late. I jumped onto my board and chased after where she had fallen, because of my stupid sonic screams.

"Alex, what the heck was that?" She asked, backing away.

"Listen, I need to tel you something, but later." I said. "Just meet me at the studio in an hour, okay?" Since I knew what she was thinking, I ran off without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat: enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex: telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis

Rosalina: flight, force field,

David: super strength, size shifting

Kristina: energy conversion,

Qaasim: teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

"Nat I did something terrible," I said as I went into the basement.

"What?" Nat asked, sitting up.

"Alex!" David shouted, dropping the barbel. "You distracted me."

"I'm more important," I said. "I may have upset Juanita. Then she ran away and I called after her, and I may have activated my sonic screaming. And then she fell off her skateboard, and I told her to come here in an hour."

"Wait, what happened?" Rosalina asked.

"I may have accidentally used my superpowers in front of Juanita and now she's coming here in an hour."

"What'd she say?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, technically she didn't answer, but I know she was gonna say yes." I said. "Help me."

"Alex, you swore to secrecy," Nat said. "You can't tell her."

"But that's not fair," I said. "She's my best friend and I have to constantly lie to her."

"Alex, if you care about Juanita, then you won't tell her." Nat said. "Those bad guys we beat up will know when you tell her and then she'll constantly be in danger."

I was boiling with anger. "THIS ISNT FAIR!" I sonic screamed, knocking them all down. I was in a rampage. Screaming and yelling, throwing things.

Quasim teleported next to me, knocking me down, stopping the screaming.

"Ow," I said, hitting the floor.

"Alex," Nat said, covering his ears. "Sometimes, you need to make sacrifices. Life isn't fair now get over yourself."

Nat transportated into the light and disappeared.

At school the next day, Juanita didn't even look at me. Maybe it was because I forgot about her yesterday. Or maybe it was because I totally lied to her about what I wanted to tell her, and she knows when I lie. She only sat with me at lunch because I was her only friend and she was mine.

 _I wish Alex was how he was like last year. He was so fun and energetic. Now he acts like the whole world depends on him._

I wanted to say that it did, but then if reveal the truth. The real reason why I kept blowing her off. I wish Nat wasn't being so stubborn and rude. Then I could tell her. Why can't life be like a tv show? The protagonist always got to tell their best friend about their secret life in the first few episodes. Why couldn't I?

I lifted my milk cartoon with my mind, forgetting I was in school. Then I heard Juanita gasp, making me lose consecration and bring me back to reality. I dropped the milk cartoon and stared at her.

"Hi Juanita," I said awkwardly.

"Alex," she said looking scared. "I'm gonna scream."

I reached over the table and covered her mouth with my hand. "Juanita, let's go to the woods for a minute." There's a wood behind our school, don't ask. We secretly threw our trash away and ran into the woods.

"What the heck was that?" She asked frantic.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," I said. "But, I'm tired of keeping secrets from you. We are BFFSB."

"Explain, please," she said, folding her arms.

"Well, basically, I have superpowers," I said really quiet.

"Superpowers?" She asked. "Like, superman superpowers?"

"Not his," I said. "Telepathy, telekinesis, and sonic screams."

"So, you can read my mind?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "And, we got them on the night of the VMAs last year."

"We?" she asked. "There's more?"

"Yes," I said. "Me, Nat, David, Rosalina, Kristina, and Quasim."

"Woah," she said.

"But I wasn't supposed to tell you," I said. "And Nat probably heard me cause he sometimes eavesdrops."

"What am I thinking?" Juanita asked.

"He's never gonna guess what I'm thinking cause I'm not thinking anything," I repeated form my head. Well, technically her mind.

Her mouth fell open. "Oh, my, God," she said. "You actually read my mind."

"And watch," I said. I concentrated, lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down put me down," she begged. I gently put her down, smiling.

"We'd better get back to class," I said. "Recess is about to start."

Later, when we were walking home, our watches buzzed to life. "Hey, Juanita, shouldn't you be getting home?" Nat asked.

"Nat, I may have kinda told her," I mumbled, which was nothing to him.

"I know that," Nat said. "But this was a crime alert. We need to go, like now."

"Can I watch from the basement?" Juanita asked.

"No," we both said.

"It's super dangerous down there," Nat said. "Tomorrow, we'll let you come. But for now, just go home."

"Fine," Juanita said. "I'll just learn about it on the news."

She ran off in one direction as Nat and I started running in the opposite. We walked into our apartment and into the elevator, where Nat transported us to the studio.

"What's the problem?" Nat asked Rosalina who was on the main computer.

"Jailbreak," she said. "Pulling up criminal profiles right now."

"Ten of them," I said.

"Eight broke into weapon supply warehouse while two stood guard." Nat said.

"Says they were all tried with," Rosalina said. "Murder, weapon abuse, drug addiction, child abuse, and like eight other laws."

"Then stop reading and start changing," Nat said as Kristina and Qaasim came down.

"Jailbreak, extremely dangerous, broke into weapon supply." I quickly explained to them.

We all stood on our spots. We were magically (not really) changed into our outfits and transported to the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Giagantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

The Supetastic Six arrived faster then the authorities (who were down the street). One of the ten criminals (Maxwell, the leader) smirked at their arrival. "Right on time," she said in a hoarse voice.

"My time," TicTok said, blocking his blast with his time manipulation. He paused for thirteen seconds and redirected the blast towards the men. The men were expecting it and quickly dodged it, running into crates of liquid nitrogen.

EnerG used her powers to unleash the liquid nitrogen, and freeze it around them. This they had planned and used a stolen weapon to break through the ice. One man (Greg) came charging towards Airborne who quickly flew up and blasted him with a force field. Using acrobatics he dodged the many force fields.

Gigantore, EnerG and TicTok were holding back the other eight.

Meanwhile, Captain Static and ShatterBox were fighting together to stop Maxwell. As he ran behind a wall, ShatterBox used his sonic screams to shatter the wall, revealing it was empty. "Over there," Captain Static said, pointing to where Maxwell had hid.

Maxwell threw a barrel at ShatterBox, distracting him and Captain Static. ShatterBox dove out of the way of the moving barrel, leaving Captain Sonic without aid. Captain Sonci quickly flew up, thanks to ShatterBox.

Alex's POV

What happened next happened so fast. "SB, JM!" Nat shouted. I knew I was SB, but who was JM? Then I realized JM were the initials of my best friend. I glanced behind me and Maxwell aim an weapon at Juanita, who was silently walking home.

It looked so slow for me. Everything slowed down. It was like Qaasim had slowed time. Except he hadn't. Cause he was going slower too. Anything, everything was going slow. I ran as fast as I could towards Juanita, where the blast was almost to her. It had slowed down too. I grabbed her and pushed her to the side, making the both of us fall. Everything speed up again, and I was lying on the ground on top of Juanita.

I heard her scream. I looked up and saw that everyone (bad guys and all) was staring at me. "Go home, citizen." I said to her. "And run." I pulled her up and ran back to Nat. "Cuff em," I whispered to him.

...

"So, Alex, explain again what happened?" Rosalina asked.

When we got back to the lab, Rosalina had hooked me up to a bunch of machines.

"I told you like four times already," I said.

"Alex, Rosalina just wants to make sure she's right," Nat said.

"I just want to call my best friend," I said. "How long will it take?"

"Well, Juanita will probably ramble on for about ten minutes," Nat started.

"That's not what I meant," I said.

"Well I can't read mind," he said.

The security camera appeared onscreen, showing the inside of the studio where Juanita was. "Alex? Are you there? Alex?"

"Your call Nat," Rosalina said.

"I think Alex has earned this," Nat said.

Rosalina pressed the microphone. "Juanita Mendez, please step onto the orange and blue tile." Juanita looked around, then did so, looking scared. The tile vanished, making her fall. We all turned around to see her land softly on our pile of pillows.

"I recommend you stay on the pillows for a while," Nat said.

"The first time is always a little breath taking." David added.

"And welcome to NBB Underground," Rosalina said.


	5. Chapter 5

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, _super speed?_

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

"This place is so cool," Juanita said after Kristina gave her the tour. "And I can't believe you guys are super heroes. What do you guys do down here?"

"Work," we all responded.

"What type of positions you have?" Juanita asked.

"Mission leader," Nat said.

"Engineer," Rosalina said. "Slash mission transmitter."

"Sender," Qaasim said.

"Snack fetcher," Kristina said.

"Assistant engineer," David said.

"And cute one," I said.

"Your our eyes, Alex," Nat said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Alright, good job guys." Rosalina said. "Great mission, no escapes, and a new power discovered. That's a day. See you at school."

"Come on Alex," Nat said.

"Bye guys," I said as we went upstairs.

So when we got back to our apartment, our dad still wasn't home yet.

"Nat, do you ever wonder what dad does that makes him have to stay out this late?" I asked.

"Alex, he's working." Nat said. I sighed.

"Alright," I said.

"Kid, don't worry about what the adults do. We're kids. We need to worry about not getting detention." Nat said.

"And not messing up a mission," I mumbled.

"Let's just get ready for bed," Nat said.

"Don't you have homework?" I asked.

"I got all subs today so no homework," Nat said happily. "You?"

"I'm nine, of course I don't have homework," I said.

~NBB~

 **Nat's POV**

Nothing really happened for a while. Rosalina exercised Alex's new power, my dad kept coming home late, and every bad guy was at police level. Weeks went by with nothing, so we jut had to be normal. I mean, I'm glad that there isn't s threat to big for the police, but I'm _really_ bored.

So so now it was the last day before Winter Break. We were having a dance tonight. School let out early so we could get ready. The dance started at 7:30. I still couldn't believe I got Rosalina to come with me.

"Neither could I," Alex said.

"Stop eavesdropping," I said.

"But your inner thoughts are so funny," Alex said. "Why are you thinking about your first kiss?"

"Because I can," I answered. "It was a nice time."

"You were mad at her so she kissed you and everything became all peachy again." Alex explained.

"Precisely," I said. "Anyway, what do you think?"

"You actually look nice," Alex said. "Now don't forget this." Alex used his power to grab a corsage. "This one goes on your tux and the other one you give to Rosalina."

"Thank you Alex," I said taking it from him.

"Now you kids have fun, but not too much fun," Alex said.

"Oh my god," I joked, then disappeared into the lights. What? Fastest travel around.

I appeared in the back alley behind her apartment, then climbed up the fire escape. I knocked on the window, and heard a scream. Rosalina came up to the window and opened it.

"Use the front door," she said.

"But I'm already here," I said.

"I don't care," she said. "Go around."

"Please?" I asked.

"No. I'm not even ready yet. And my dad will be suspicious if I just vanish." Rosalina said.

"You're lying," I said. "Your dad isn't home until around eleven, unless he's working late until 2am."

"Good, why are you so smart?" She asked, opening it wider. I crawled inside her super pink room, going over to a chair. "Get out. Go wait downstairs."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm not ready yet," she said, pushing me out.

"Rosie, you look fine," I said.

"No, I'm still looking for my earrings, and my necklace, and I have to fix my make up." She said.

"You don't need any make up, no one will notice your lack of earrings and necklace." I said.

"Just give me five minutes," Rosalina said, closing the door.

I sighed, trudging down the stairs. I looked at the pictures on the fridge. I knew the only family she had was her dad, so these other people had to be her other friends. There were a couple of them where she was with boys. They weren't ugly, and she looked really happy with them.

I heard her mumbling something. "Stop talking to yourself!" I called up to her. I heard her laugh. Then I heard her coming down the stairs, and stop when she reached the bottom. "Don't eavesdrop on me," she joked. I smiled, turning around to her.

She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a mid thigh red dress with a sparkly sliver belt. She had on black ankle boots and her hair was down. Her earrings were gold stars with a matching gold necklace. She had on a red headband that had a pretty red flower on it.

"Woah," I said, failing at hiding my smile. She smiled shyly, walking over. She grabbed her jacket off of the rack.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Uh," I said, stumbling to find the flower thing Alex gave me. I finally found it, and opened it to show her.

"Nat, it's beautiful," she said, taking it out.

"You should really thank Alex, he's the one that brought it," I said quietly.

"Well, it's still really beautiful," she said. "No matter who bought it."

"You don't need it to make you look anymore beautiful then you already are," I said. She smirked at me, kissing my cheek. This would be like the third times she's kissed my cheek.

"Nat, can you help me put it on?" she asked. I nodded, taking the corsage out of the box. I (with her help) pinned it in ten corner of her dress, really trying not to clip her skin.

"Let's go," she said, smiling at me. I put the box on the table and then took a firm hold of her hand. "Wait, we're electro traveling?"

"Yea," I said. "Fastest way." I jumped into the lights, with her with me.

"Nat, you need to warn me," she said.

"You need to stop talking," I said. "I might end up in Canada if I get distracted."

"Sorry," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Rosalina's POV

When we arrived, we arrived in the science lab. I had good times in here. "Sorry Rosie," Nat said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I was kinda rude to you during the travel," Nat said. "And I shouldn't have been. I was lucky enough that you even agreed to come with me."

"Nat, you're my best friend," I said. "I didn't _agree_ to come with you. I came with you because you would come with me if I asked. But it wasn't an I. O. U. It was a thank you for being such an amazing leader, friend, and a third thing."

He laughed slightly. "Come on," he said, opening the door.

I followed behind him, walking with him to the gym. We walked over to where the guys were sitting.

"Nat, you seriously got a date?" Qaasim asked.

"And it's Rosalina?" David asked.

"Surprised?" I asked.

"Yea," Qaasim said.

"Nat actually got the courage to ask—" Nat elbowed David in the side.

"Change the subject," Nat whispered harshly to him.

"So, where's Kristina?" Qaasim asked.

"Whys Kristina coming?" I asked.

"David asked her," Nat answered.

"And she said: What better things do I have to do?" Qaasim said.

"He didn't even pick her up," Nat said, shaking his head.

"She told me not to," David said in defense.

"Rosie, people are talking about how I got a high school girl to come with me," Nat whispered.

"Stop eavesdropping!" I whisper exclaimed.

"Hey, when I hear my name in a conversation I'll listen in," Nat said.

"Hey, we're gonna go dance," I said to the guys.

"See you," Qaasim said.

"I can't dance," Nat said as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You'll learn today," I said.

As we danced for almost an hour, I noticed he wasn't wearing the glasses I spent four weeks on. "Where are your glasses?" I asked.

"At home," he said. "I like looking at you enhanced."

"You're so weird," I said.

"Look at your friend," he said.

"Kristina's your friend too," I said.

"Going to play a slow song," Nat said.

"I'm warning you," I said. "This is becoming a problem." He smiled that goofy but adorable smile of his as the song changed.

"Ms. Rosalina, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "You're awfully young for me. But since you look so cute in your little tux, I'll let you have one slow dance."

And soon, one slow dance turn into two then three and then four.

"And you said you don't dance," I joked.

"I'm just following you," he said. I smiled. Then I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want this song to end," I said quietly, knowing he could hear me.

"Luckily, there's still three minutes left." He whispered in my ear. When the song ended, I lifted my head off of Nat.

"Rosalina, you've been dancing all night. Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really," I said. "But my feet hurt a little."

"That's because you've been flying an eighteenth of an inch above the ground for like half the time." he said.

"Okay, they hurt a lot," I admitted. "But I can last."

"Without your superpowers," he whispered.

"Yes," I said, touching lightly on the ground.

"Well, I'm starving," he said. "But I'm waiting for later because they said they're gonna give us the good cookies at the end when everyone's full."

"Even though I love the cookies hear, you can't eavesdrop." I said.

"We're talking cookies Rosalina." He said. "We only get cookies every two months. This is a steal right here."

"So, where'd you leave you brother?" I asked.

"He's with Juanita down in the basement," he said.

"Yes, let's just leave two kids alone in a highly dangerous trading facility." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, they're with Jesse." Nat said.

"Even better," I said.

After about another hour, We had officially run out of things to talk about. It was kinda silent, except he was telling me what people were talking about. I know I told him to stop eavesdropping. But when you run out of conversation, this is the perfect conversation topic. He suddenly stopped.

"Something's wrong," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear normally." he said. "Like, how you hear things. No offense."

"Non taken and what do you mean?" I asked.

"I think something is jamming my power." he said.

"Every power?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Just hearing."

"I know this is technically a date and I shouldn't ask about work but is there a possibility that you could use your sensing power to see if some else here has powers?" I asked.

"Well," he said. "I just need a quick breather, but it should happen fast. I already know how you guys' feel, so it'll be really easy."

"Thank you," I said. He looked around the room quickly, then turned back to me.

"No but I did find what was jamming my hearing," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The computer got a popular ad that the dj accidentally pressed which sent him to a website about superheroes and suddenly my hearing got jammed." he said.

"Remember that website, we'll need it later," I said. He nodded. "Nat, how does the whole sensing thing work?"

"Well, everyone looks pretty much normal." he said. "But when someone with powers is in my line of view—which is huge—they'll have an extra glow. Like, it'll look like they're magic and have a golden glow surrounding them. Well, not everyone's is gold. Just yours is gold. But anyway, when I can't see them, I can feel then coming as long as they're in my hearing range—which I may remind you is huge."

"Wait, what do you mean by my glove is golden?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it has something to do with the massive crush I have on you or something," he said not really thinking. He then covered his mouth. I couldn't help but blush.

"You have a crush on me?" I asked. He nodded slowly, still a little nervous. He turned his head so he could hide his blush.

"It's kinda silly though." He continued. "I mean, you're this powerful strong amazing girl and I'm jut an average sixth grader. You'd never even think about liking me."

"Nat, your far from average," I said. "And who says I don't like you too?"

He turned his head back and smiled at me. I smiled back, then lightly kissed his lips. Right when I pulled back, our watches lit up. We both looked at it, reading the screen.

"But the cookies," Nat fake whined. I giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out.

"What type of criminal could the police not handle at 9:42pm?" Kristina asked to herself.

"No time for questions," I said.

Qaasim teleported will David shrunk down to a size smaller then an ant. Kristina turned into a puddle of who knows what and carried David away. Nat took my hand, making sure no one was watching, then jumped into the lights.


	7. Chapter 7

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

"Alex you'd better have a good reason for calling us here," Nat warned.

"Matt Pinhead built an army of robots and figured since we were kids we'd be sleeping and could stop team from attacking New York City," I explained.

"He's sending them down from space right now," Juanita said.

"Is that good enough?" I asked Nat.

"Kinda," he said.

"Just get to your places," Juanita said.

"I taught her how to use the control panel so she could help keep us online even when the power goes out and we're out saving the day." I said, getting to my place.

"Good job Alex," Rosalina said. Juanita hit the yellow button, which changed our clothes.

"So cool," she said, as we stepped out.

She pressed the blue button, which sent us to the scene.

 **Empty POV**

Matt Pinfield's pin shaped robots were marching through New York City, crushing everything in their path.

"Pinhead, we meet again," Captain Static said.

"Do you kids ever sleep?" Pinfield asked.

"Not until we've had our nightly bowl of justice!" Shatterbox screamed, making the robots in the front topple.

"Pinbots, charge!" Pinfield shouted.

EnerG melted the fallen robots to a liquid state while TicTok amplified Shatterbox's next sonic scream. The next few rows of robots slipped in the puddle of melted robots while the ones behind them got knocked over by the extra loud sonic scream. Airborne, Gigantore, and Captain Static all raced to the back of the army, where Pinfield was controlling the robots.

Gigantore tore open his control center, ripping off the roof. Airborne used a force field to trap him inside. Just as she lifted him out, he somehow broke out of the force field and zoomed up using a jet pack. "Go get him," captain static said to her.

"All the way up there?" She asked, looking terrified.

"We can't let him get away again," he said.

"But what if I fall?" she asked.

"One, you can fly. I don't think you can fall. Two, if you fall—which you won't—I'll be right here to catch you." he said. "I promise."

She nodded her head, then flew up as fast as she could. "Where is she?" Gigantore asked.

"Too far," Captain Static said.

"Up or out?" Gigantore asked.

"Both," Captain Static said. "Let's disarm these robots, then worry." Gigantore nodded. He grew to a large size again, placing Captain Static inside the destroyed center. After pressing a few buttons, all the bots shut down. The two ran over to the rest of the team, who looked confused when they saw Airborne wasn't with them.

"Shatter, can you pick up on her thoughts?" Captain Static asked.

"No," Shatterbox said.

"Wait, what's your range?" EnerG asked.

"10 miles out, 5 miles up," Shatterbox answered.

"15 yards both ways," Captain Static said.

"If we lost her, then people will be able to figure out her identity," TicTok said.

"Then we'd better start looking." Captain Static said. "Gi, how tall can you grow?"

"100 feet," Gigantore responded.

"Okay, you grow that tall with Shatter in your hands. Then you throw him." Captain said.

"Throw me?" Shatterbox asked in panic.

"I'm not done. When he throws you, try to pick up her thoughts. While you're zooming through the air, keep your super speed running, so when you land you land on your feet. If you can find her, tell head quarters." Captain said.

"I'm trusting you," Shatterbox said.

"TicTok, you'll cancel out every sound except ours to help him concentrate," Captain said. "En, you'll help me act like we're doing something in the control center over there."

"Everyone back to headquarters, NOW!" Juanita said through their head sets.

"But AB is still out there," Captain Static said.

"Just get back here, now," Juanita said.

"Can't, I'm mid flight," Shatterbox said.

"Well, when you finish, get back here," Juanita said.


	8. Chapter 8

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

"Hey Juanita," Kristina said as the all (mostly all) arrived back. "Any word from—"

"Rosalina!" Nat exclaimed, running over to where she was sitting. He sat on the chair next to her, his face all smiley.

"Okay, why didn't you answer any of our calls?" David asked.

"He blasted my headset," Rosalina said. "We were close to West Virginia when I caught him."

"Are you okay?" Nat asked.

"No," Rosalina said.

"Wait, what happened?" Alex asked.

"Well, after I caught him and they put him in jail, I was on my way back to New York. Nat, remember at the dance when your enhanced hearing stopped working?"

"Yea," Nat said.

"Well, when I was a few blocks away, my flight stopped working," Rosalina said. "So boom I started falling to the ground."

"And then what happened?" Nat asked.

"I fall from that height should've killed you," Kristina said.

"I remembered about my force field, and put myself in it," Rosalina said.

"So then your fine," Nat said.

"Physically," Rosalina said. "Mentally I don't think I'll ever fly again."

"Why are you guys so dressed up?" Alex asked.

"When we changed we were dressed for a dance so that's what we're wearing," Nat said.

"Oh, and because of you I haven't eaten since lunch," rosalina said. "So thank you. You really tried to kill me, huh?"

"Rosie, I'm sorry," Nat said. "Let me make it up to you."

"I'm listening," Rosalina said.

"I wanna surprise you," Nat said. "Come on." Rosalina was skeptical at first, giving Alex time to read her mind. He spit out his water.

"Rosalina, you kissed Nat?" Alex asked in shook.

"Let's go," Rosalina said to Nat.

"But—" Alex said as Nat took her hand and jumped into the lights.

"You need to be careful what you think when Alex is around," Nat said. "Or when you're in his range."

"But as long as I'm hanging out with you, I can't think about you, otherwise Alex will be near and hear." Rosalina said.

"I guess we'll have to deal with it then," Nat said.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Well, it's still a surprise," Nat said. "And we're here."

He dipped downward, jumping out inside an alley. "You brought me to an alley," Rosalina said.

"No," Nat said. "Did you forget we can't jump out in the open?"

"Yes," Rosalina said.

They both looked down at their hands, which were still linked together. But neither of them removed their hands. Nat smiled at Rosalina. They started walking towards the street, which revealed they were at a restaurant.

"Where are we?" Rosalina asked.

"Los Angeles," Nat said, smiling at her. "I wanted to give you an amazing dinner and be out of Alex's range." They walked to the front and got a table, being seated soon.

"So, did you have fun at the dance?" Rosalina asked.

"Yes," Nat said. "But my feet are killing me."

"You think your feet in hurt?" Rosalina asked. "I'm wearing heels."

"Who told you to do a thing like that?" Nat asked.

"Well, I wanted to look nice," Rosalina said.

"You always look nice."

"So do you," she said.

"I know," Nat said. "It just comes with my package deal. One Nat, two amazing cheeks, three look nice coupons, and one pair of brown eyes."

"What about the rest of you?" Rosalina asked.

"It's all in there too," Nat said.

"Do you sometimes wish you had Alex's power?" She asked.

"Yea," Nat said.

"I'd want it so I could understand why high school boys are so stupid," Rosalina said.

"I'd want it so I'd understand why a beautiful girl like you would kiss me," Nat mumbled as the waiter came over.

After they ordered their drinks and appetizers, Rosalina turned to Nat. "Nat, don't think that just because I don't have enhanced hearing doesn't mean that I couldn't hear you." She said.

"Alright," Nat said.

"And I kissed you because I like you dummy," she said. "What other fourteen year old girl would hang out with a bunch of twelve year old kids? Or why else would I have kissed your cheek when you were nine, and when you were eleven, and on the lips when you were eleven? No one else would do that Nat. Only someone who's liked you since they first met you would."

Since they were sitting in a curved booth for two, they were quite close. Nat pressed his lips against hers softly. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. They both smirked at each other.

"Rosalina, will you make me the cheesiest person in L. A. and be my girlfriend?" Nat asked.

"If you promise to stop calling me Rosalina and continue calling me Rosie," Rosalina said.

"Unless I'm being serious," Nat said.

"I would've of said yes either way," Rosalina admitted.

"We should keep it a secret for as long as possible," Nat said.

"That'd be impossible," Rosalina said. "Your little brother can read minds."

"So then don't think about it," Nat said. "Watching him try to figure it out is really funny."

"Alright my secret boyfriend, we have a deal," Rosalina said.

"It is agreed my secret Rosie," Nat said.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I haven't left a little note in a while. Mostly be used they tell you about boring stuff. Anyway, I'm going out of town soon, and won't be able to update until next Monday.**

 **Xoxoxoxo**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

Where had Nat gone? Why is it that Rosalina thought about a kiss, then disappeared with Nat? Why are big kids so confusing? And girls. They come back like an hour later. But they weren't thinking about each other at all.

Rosalina's mind: _I'm really tired. My feet hurt, my head hurts, all because of—stop Rosalina. No thinking. Think of something else. Alex is probably listening in. He's always listening in. That's how he knew I liked—puppies! Alex, stop listening in!_

"Sorry," I said.

"Alex!" she exclaimed.

"You're acting suspicious," I said.

"Let's go Alex," Nat said. "See you guys later."

Nat grabbed my arm, jumping into the lights. Nat's mind: _Alex is such a snoop. I hope he didn't hear anything important. Stop thinking about it Nat. Alex is obviously listening in. Think about Lucky. I love Lucky. Lucky is my dog, well, me and Alex's dog. She's so cute._

"You're so boring," I said to him.

"Well, don't eavesdrop," he said.

"I don't eavesdrop," I said. "I listen in. You eavesdrop. There's a difference."

"But why?" he asked.

"Because you don't talk to me the same way you did before we got powers," I said sadly. "And you keep secrets. And I just want to know what's happening in your life cause you always have so much fun."

He was silent for a while. Even his thoughts were silent. So I continued. "Nat, just because I can read minds doesn't mean that I can remember what people think. Things only stay in my head for twelve hours. Unless I repeat them out loud or the person tells me."

Nat stopped moved, and made a sitting motion. He sighed, then looked at me. "Alex, I asked Rosalina to be my girlfriend." he said. "After the dance. I'll tell you all about it when we get home. And I'm sorry about all that stuff."

 _Later_

So, when we were getting ready for bed, it was already past midnight. Thanks to Pinhead. If our dad found out we got home after midnight, we'd be grounded until we were older then like Pinhead. As we heard him coming, we climbed into bed and I knocked down the light switch.

"Hello boys," he said, walking in.

"Hi dad," we said softly, as if we had woken up.

"What's up?" Nat asked.

"I was just wondering where Alex was while you were at the dance Nat," he said.

"He was with Juanita," Nat said.

"I was with Juanita," I repeated.

"It's just, Juanita's foster mom called saying that Juanita was here, and she wasn't," he said.

"We were hanging out at the studio," I said. "We polished up some recordings, played around with instruments, yah know."

"And what'd you eat for dinner Alex?" he asked.

"Well, Rosalina ordered a pizza and got it for us before she left with Nat," I said. "And she made sure all the doors and windows were locked and if the door opened and I didn't turn off the alarm, the police would be notified."

"Nat, is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," Nat said.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the morning boys," he said, walking out and closing the door. After a few minutes, I let out my breath.

"He's in his room," I told Nat.

"Alex, are you some sort of expert liar or what?" Nat asked.

"Well, I could hear him thinking about his two phone conversations with Juanita's foster mom so I worked off of the second one of when Juanita got home." I said. "It was actually pretty easy."

"You could be a lawyer." Nat joked. I chuckled.

"Go to bed Nat," I said.

"Good night Alex," Nat said.

"Goodnight," I said quietly.

Okay, so I can't hear dreams, but I do now when you fall asleep. It's kinda when your conscious mind kinda shuts off and your subconscious mind takes action. I can't hear from the subconscious mind. So Nat fell asleep really quick, and I slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

Okay, once school lets out for Winter Break, I am out. I cannot wake up any earlier then noon just because I'm extremely tired. And I really hate being woken up on Winter Break for no reason. Plus, nobody really wakes me up just because they're tired too.

So the next day, when I felt a little nibble on my cheek, it really scared me. "Alex, stop touching my face," I mumbled. It stopped.

"I'm not Alex," Rosalina said. I opened my eyes to find her standing—or really she was kinda hovering—next to my bed. She had a giant smile on her face.

"How did you get in?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I climbed in your window," she said. "And I'm here to tell you happy birthday!"

"Wait, it's not my birthday," I said.

"Isn't your birthday the seventeenth?" She asked knowingly.

"Today's not the seventeenth," I said.

"Yes it is," she said. "Now wake up. You have a Saturday birthday. Do you understand how lucky you are?"

"Rosalina, if your going to talk to your boyfriend, can you at least do it outside so the people who are still trying to get some sleep can get some sleep?" Alex asked.

"I brought food Alex," Rosalina said.

"What type?" Alex asked.

"Well, I stayed up all night making cupcakes for you guys," she said. "And I got Nat something I know he really wants." She held up a plate with plastic wrap on it.

"Middle school cookies!" I exclaimed. Alex groaned, they climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom where I can have some peace," he said, closing the door behind him.

"How'd you get these?" I asked.

"Well, I had to pay the lunch lady a lot of money to get her to make an extra batch," she said. "But your cute little smile was totally worth it." I smiled then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," I said. "And I would kiss you on the lips but I have nasty morning breath and after a brutal beat down from Alex I know nobody likes morning breath." She giggled lightly, touching down on the ground. I jumped out of bed and gave her a proper hug.

"Now, go wait outside," I said. "I need to change."

She walked out the door. As soon as she was gone, Alex came back out. "Hey lover boy," Alex said. "She's not here anymore so you can stop looking so happy."

"Alex, did you know it was my birthday?" I asked him.

"Yea," he said. "But I know I did not want another black eye." I laughed, going into the bathroom.

So after we both finished changing, we went outside to find Rosalina at the stove cooking. "I know neither of you have ever eaten my breakfast," she said, putting plates before us.

"Rosie, you didn't have to make us breakfast," I said. Alex on the other hand tore it up.

"Come on Nat," she said. "It's your birthday and I didn't buy you a present so I need to make up for it."

"But—" I was cut off by Alex.

"Nat, you need to try this," Alex said with his mouth full. "It's like she flew up to heaven and brought back a breakfast."

He cut a piece of the pancake off and stuffed it in my mouth. It was delicious. So was everything on that plate. I finished it in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god," I said. "You are an amazing chef."

"Can you make lunch too?" Alex asked.

"Alex that's rude," I said. "Actually can you?"

"Maybe," Rosalina said. "But I'm here for two reasons. One, your birthday. And two, your dad thinks I'm babysitting Alex."

"He doesn't trust me?" I asked.

"With the life of a little boy?" Rosalina asked. "Of course not."

"Well, I still have some cupcakes to look forward too and the best cookies I've ever tasted." I said.

We all walked to the tv room, settling on separate chairs. Alex was sitting in the egg chair (no surprise there) and me and Rosalina were sitting together on the couch. I think we were watching a movie, but I have no idea what it was or what it was about. Once the movie ended, Alex popped in one of his video games which did not interest either me or Rosalina.

"The band's coming over," Alex called to us as the door opened. The loud and sometimes annoying voices filled the room as they walked over.

"Hey guys," I said. They all stopped at stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Yo–you have yo–your arm around her," David said in astonishment.

"I know," I said. "Is there a problem?"

"Well usually only couples do that," Qaasim said.

"Your not a couple," Kristina said.

"Yea we are," Rosalina said. They all gasped.

"Since when?" David asked.

"Last night," I said.

"At the dance," Rosalina said.

"Woah," Qaasim said.

"Wait, who initiated it?" Kristina asked.

"Technically Rosalina did," I said.

"Technically?" Rosalina asked.

"Okay, I asked you to be my girlfriend," I said.

"But I'm the one that kissed you and told you I liked you first," Rosalina said.

"Well you wouldn't have if I hadn't called you beautiful," I said.

"You wouldn't have called me beautiful if I didn't kiss you," Rosalina said. She smirked after I didn't answer.

"Boys, I believe you owe me some money," Kristina said. Qaasim and David rolled their eyes, putting money in her hand.

"Me too," Alex said.

"Alex!" I exclaimed. "You bet against me?"

"Yes," Alex said, collecting his money. "No offense to you or anything."

"Anyway happy birthday," Kristina said.

"Oh yea," Qaasim said. "That's why we're here."

"We all got you something," David said.

"Not including me," Alex said.

"I think this'll be the best present you'll get today," qaasim said.

"Rosalina brought me food," I said. "Not just food. The cafeteria cookies."

"Where are they?" Kristina asked excited.

"Don't you dare touch my cookies," I said.

"It's not like you have any power to stop me," Kristina said.

"I still have more powers then you," I said.

"Nat, calm down," Rosalina said. "Don't you want to see what they got you?"

I sighed. "Okay."

"Woah," Alex said. "She got him to quite arguing in just one sentence."

"I wonder if she can get him to do his homework," David said.

"Just give him the present," Qaasim said. David rolled his eyes, picking up a box and handing me a box. I tore it open, revealing a small live animal.

"E. T?" I asked.

"Yea," Kristina said.

"We know you and Alex have to share Lucky," Qaasim said.

"And I'm starting to develop an allergy to E. T." David said.

"Come on Nat," Alex said, walking over. "Me, Juanita, and dad all got you something even better." Alex handed me a small box.

"I don't know Alex," I said. "You have to beat a puppy and food."

I opened the lid revealing the latest iPhone. I gasped. "You got me a phone?" I asked.

Rosalina sat back down with the plate of cookies in her hand. "Cookies," she whispered to me.

"Dog," Kristina whispered.

"Phone," Alex whispered.

"Guys, this isn't a competition," I said.

"Your right," Rosalina said. She smirked evilly, taking a cookie in her hand and waving it in front of my face. "Don't you want the cookie?" She asked alluringly. I nodded my head viciously, letting ET lose into the apartment. "Do you really want the cookie?" I nodded again. "Wouldn't you say this is your favorite thing today?"

"I'll say anything to get me that cookie," I said. Everyone groaned as she handed me the cookie.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Later on, after the guys and Kristina left, we were doing what we were before they came, except Alex was sleeping. Nat had his face shoved in the cupcake he was eating, the third one so far. He had blue frosting all around his mouth and on his nose, as well as chocolate and vanilla cake crumbs. When he finished with that one, he raised his chocolate brown eyes to look at me.

"Nat, you have cake all over your face," I said, giggling.

He smiled at me. "I'm still eating!" he exclaimed.

"You've had three cupcakes I think that's enough," I said, taking the box from him.

"Just one more," he begged.

"Nat, we don't want you being fat now," I said.

"Four cupcakes aren't gonna make me fat," Nat said knowingly.

"But if I give in now, I'll keep giving in." I said. "It'll go from cupcakes to burgers to pizza. Nat, just please stop." He sighed.

"Fine," he said, standing up. He pulled me up and guided me into the kitchen. He took a dishrag and cleaned his face, everywhere except his nose.

"You forgot to clean your nose," I said. He crossed his eyes to look at his nose.

"Even with enhanced sight I still can't see it," he said.

I took a finger and wiped the frosting off his nose. He sat on the counter while I licked the frosting off my finger. He laughed lightly, making me confused. "What?" I asked.

"You look really cute," he said.

"All I'm doing is standing here," I said.

"But your standing cutely," he said. I shook my head, right before our three watches (me, Nat, and Alex) buzzed to life. Alex groaned, making us look at him.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"I just woke up, calm down," Alex said, rolling off the egg chair.

"Emergency meeting," Nat said.

"But I call the emergency meetings," I said. "And I'm right here."

"Maybe it's just Juanita," Alex suggested, getting up off the floor.

When we got there, Juanita was waiting for us. "Alright guys," she said. "So, I was walking to Alex's house to hang out today. And I was walking past the building and I noticed a really tall man dressed in all black inside of the studio. So I went inside and questioned him. Then he figured out that I 'worked' for you guys and told me to call you all here, which is what I did."

"Who was he?" I asked.

"It's a secret," Juanita said. "Anyway, just sit and wait for him to return. He said that he has a very important message for us."

As soon as she said that, a troop of men (exactly as she described) walked out of a door, coming in on synchronized rhythms. "Are you the Supetastic 6?" One of them men asked.

"Yes," Nat said.

"Identify yourselves," another asked.

"I'm Alex Wolff," Alex said.

"Full names," another said.

"Alexander Draper Wolff," Alex corrected. "Shatterbox."

"Nathaniel Marvin Wolff," Nat partially whispered. "Captain Static."

"Rosalina Tai," I said. "Airborne."

"David Julian Levi," David said. "Gigantore."

"Kristina Maria Reyes," Kris said. "EnerG."

"Qaasim Asani Malik Seawright-Middleton," Qaasim said. "TicTok."

"I'm Juanita Mendez," Juanita said. "Not part of the group or a stable family, just there."

They split down the middle revealing a man we all should be familiar with. "If it isn't New York City's finest superheroes." Our eyes went wide as we stared at him.

"Alex, pinch me," Nat said. "Cause this has to be a dream."

"You guys see this too, right?" David asked.

"It's—" I said.

"The president!" Kristina exclaimed. "And he called us New York City's finest superheroes."

"Aren't we the only superheroes?" Alex asked, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

So basically, the president wanted us to open our emergency hotline from just New York City to all over America. Since we used his private channels, he'd help us expand how we'd get to those places. But, there was a catch. We couldn't be the Naked Brothers Band. We had to act like there never was a Naked Brothers Band. And someone who worked for him actually made that happen. So, as of December 17, 2006, the Naked Brothers Band never existed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **This is also a very hard story to write. It takes time and energy and ideas and super hero stuff that also takes time. So it'll take a long time for an update.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

I'm so exhausted! All week has been work work work. At least it would be Sunday, when we had a guaranteed break. It was Saturday at 11pm when we returned from Alaska. Alaska!

"This is so tiring," Kristina exclaimed, plopping herself onto the couch.

"I wouldn't start resting yet," Juanita said. "The hotline is still opened for another five minutes."

"What could possibly go so wrong that they'd need superheroes at 11:55 at night?" David asked.

"David, take it back!" Rosalina said. "You might jinx us."

"A little girl was kidnapped," Juanita said. "St. Thomas, U. S. Virgin Islands." We all groaned, getting up.

"Thanks a lot David," I said.

"Wait!" Juanita exclaimed. "There's more. She's the governor's daughter. There's at least twelve men. Downloading the information into you guys watch."

~S6~

There was a warehouse that Juanita sent us to. It was surrounded by police officers and swat team members. When we dropped down on the ground, a bunch of them turned their lights on us.

"Who's there?" Someone yelled.

"Fear not!" Al–I mean Shatterbox yelled. "We're here to help."

"Who are you!" Another person yelled.

"The Supetastic Six!" I shouted.

"Clear the path!" Airborne said. "We have orders from the president to help!"

"Kids, it's not Halloween, no trespassing," someone called.

I looked at Airborne, who smirked at me. She raised her hands, aiming in front of us. She pushed them out. A force field appeared and pushed a path clear for us. We walked through, and watched as they tried to shoot at us. All their blasts flew off of the force field.

When we reached the main entrance, TicTok stopped us. "If we use the door, something terrible is going to happen."

"So what do we do genius?" Shatterbox asked sarcastically.

"Anything else," TicTok said.

"Tic, you and both know what'll happen," Shatterbox said. "So why don't you tell them so they can figure something out."

"Any loud noises and they'll shoot the little girl," TicTok said.

"Gigantore, I'll transport you through the lines and inside the room where they are." I said. "You'll shrink to microscopic size and knock the guns out of their hands. When you do that, we'll come in as back up and wing it from there."

"That's why you're our leader," Gigantore said, grappling my arm then shrinking.

I took him into my hand then jumped into the light on top of us. The place was really easy to find, so I just dropped him off. After watching for a few seconds, I returned outside to the rest of them. I nodded at EnerG, who then aimed her arms ar the wide double doors. The doors evaportated into gas, turning into a cloud of smoke.

After we walked in, she returned to door back. We quietly made our way down the stairs, quietly being TicTok cancelled out our footsteps. Opening the door, we found Gigantore size shifting all around, dodging hits and fighting. There were four guns scattered on the floor. Shatterbox speed across the room, returning with all the guns in his clutch. He threw them in the air one by one, and EnerG evaporated them.

I grabbed onto Airborne's waist as she flew to the other side of the room, dropping down in front of the girl. Airborne encased us in a force field as I started cutting the rope. The ropes,fell to the floor. Airborne dropped her force field to toss the ropes out. I grabbed the little girl and jumped into the power.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her. "You're safe now."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

 **This is also a very hard story to write. It takes time and energy and ideas and super hero stuff that also takes time. So it'll take a long time for an update.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

After returning to New York City, we all struggled to stay awake to listen to Juanita. She was saying something about how the president gave us another off day, and it would be Monday. So we all slept on Sunday. Like, we didn't get back until almost six am, and we went straight to bed. Didn't change, shower, nothing. We were all in the fuzzy room.

The only thing we actually had time to get was blankets and pillows. I didn't wake up until 4am, and then went straight back to bed. Nat woke me up at like noon, on Monday. Him and Rosalina were the only ones awake, and they were waking the rest of us up.

We all looked terrible. We looked drowsy, our hair was just a complete nother story, and we smelled terrible. "That was amazing," Rosalina said.

"Best sleep ever," I said.

"You guys should head home," Nat said.

"Alright Nat," David said.

"See you guys later," Kristina said.

"Bye," Quasim said. They always leave in groups.

"Your not leaving Rosalina?" I asked her.

"Dude, I basically live here," Rosalina said.

"No offense, but we all stink," Nat said. "So I'd say for you to go home, shower, brush, change, clean up. Then come back."

"Alright but if I come back and you guys aren't clean then I'll judge you way harder," Rosalina said, getting up.

"Lemme get the shower first," I said.

"No way," Nat said. "You gotta wrestle me for it."

"Nat, we both know I have way more physical power then you," I said. "And we already smell like apes. Do you really wanna do this?"

"Fine, lets race to the bathroom," Nat said.

"Alright stinky," I said, moving next to him.

"Ready, set, go!" Nat said. Before I could run he tripped me then took off.

"Nat!" I yelled. "You cheated!"

"You never said there were rules," Nat called.

I growled, plopping onto the ground.

~S6~

Two hours later, Rosalina, Kristina, David, and Qaasim returned, smelling good and looking fresh. "What's going to happen when we're in school?" I asked.

"The Man in Charge says that him and Juanita are working on a program to distinguish problems." David said. "If they're police level then they'll contact the police. If it's so drastic that they need six superheroes, then they'll pull us out of school."

So, before I tell you the next part of the story, I'll need to break down the emergency codes. (1) is when they're testing the watch. (2) is training. (3) is minor emergency. (4) is slightly bigger. (5) is major emergency. (6) is an unspeakable emergency.

We've never gotten a code 6. At least, not until now.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

On the second day that school got back, I was sitting in my fourth period, bored as usual. Even though it was Tuesday, I was still tired and sore for work. I'm only thirteen! I shouldn't be so overwhelmed with work (not even homework) that I'm tired for extra long. My watch was on silent mode, so when I felt it vibrate I kinda jumped. I looked down at it and saw a giant six.

My hand shot up as I looked around. "Yes Mr. Wolff?" My teacher asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Not until class ends," she said as the bell rung. Everyone looked confused. The door flew open as Rosalina ran in.

"Hi Mrs. Goodwin," Rosalina said, out of breath. "Nat's going home." Before I was dismissed I was out of the door. We were running down the hall as the principal told the teachers to continue with class.

"What class are David, Qaasim, and Kristina in?" Rosalina asked.

"David and Qaasim are in the next room, Kristina's in ceramics," I said.

"I'll get them, you go to the elementary school and get Alex and Juanita." Rosalina said, running away. I made sure the hall was clear, then jumped into the lights. That power really came in handy.

I landed right outside the fourth grade classroom, which was kinda weird. I knocked on the door, then opened it. "Sorry for the interruption, but Alex and Juanita are going home," I said quickly.

Soon enough, we were walking down the hall. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Yea, it was science class in math time," Juanita said. "We missed lunch!"

"They were surging taco too," Alex said.

"Juanita, ever traveled through electricity before?" I asked her.

"No," she said.

"Rules, don't let go of me." I said. I grabbed her and Alex and jumped into the lights.

We arrived in what was supposed to be two minutes, but on my watch it was two seconds.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rosalina, walking to where she was furiously typing.

"Everything is off," she said. "School's not supposed to get out for another three hours but ended an hour ago."

"Nat's trips are supposed to take two minutes but took two seconds." Alex pointed out.

"It's almost night time," David said, looki out the skylight.

"Close it," I said. "Let's see what the news thinks is happening. Keep those time graphs up and running though."

On one of the seven screens, our local news anchor appeared. "...All the time in the world is slowly disappearing. It started this morning with 6:15 being a few seconds earlier then usual. Then later on, class bells rang thirty minutes before class was over. Travel time are still the same distance, clocks say they are shorter then usual..."

"Nat," Rosalina called. "Look at the time in the bottom of the screen."

The digital clock in the lower right corner of the screen had numbers flashing by quickly.

"The sun looks like it's time lapsed," Alex said.

"Outer space cam," I instructed. Rosalina tapped furiously on a keyboard, then pointed at a different screen.

"The earth," Kristina said. "It's moving fast."

"No," Juanita said. "Don't mind this. This is just a set up. A practice drill."

 ** _~S6~_**

"Guys, guess what!" I exclaimed.

"You found out that you were actually adopted?" Alex asked.

"First, your the adopted one," I said. "Second, no. Rosalina, Juanita, I are super close to finding Doctor Doom."

"Then we can finally figure out his doomsday plans," Alex said. "And stop him from ending the world."

"Exactly!" I said.

"Celebratory sodas!" Alex called, opening the fridge with his telekinesis. When he tried to pull out a case of soda, nothing happened.

"That's weird," David said. "You can always pulling out sodas."

"Something must be blocking my telekinesis." Alex said as he stopped trying.

"Like when Rosalina fell," Kristina said. "See if your other powers work."

"They do," Alex said. "Mrs. Kristina—" Kristina liquified him, shutting him.

"Something's going wrong," Rosalina said, running in. "Juanita was practicing my flying with me, and again it stopped working."

"Well my telekinesis stopped working," Alex said from the puddle on the floor.

"And Nat's enhanced hearing wasn't working at the dance," Rosalina said. "Anyone else having power problems?"

Unexpectedly, Alex solidified, scaring all of us. "Why didn't you warn us?" I asked Kristina.

"I didn't do that," Kristina said in defense. "It just happened."

"Well liquify him again!" David called. "He's all gross looking."

"I'm trying," Kristina said. "It's not working."

"Nat, scan the room for anything suspicious," Rosalina said, running over to Kristina's aid.

I pulled off my glasses, looked around the room. Everything seemed normal (as normal as it gets for a kid with super sight) until I reached the tech room. Inside the room were three secret service men. They had multiple flash drives plugged into our stuff. They were downloading and loading our things, our person information. I am pretty sure they were stealing our things. They must be working against the president! Working with someone else. Trying to take us down.

Angry, I took off running. I covered me head, crashing through the glass wall. I landed in a crutches position, glass in my skin. At first, I didn't notice. I raised my hand, trapping all three of them in electricity. "Nobody moves." I said harshly. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Nat," Rosalina said, running in. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," I said.

As Rosalina went over to the computers, David and Qaasim came in.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" David asked.

"So cool," Qaasim said.

"You have glass in your arms," David said.

"Stop that," I said to them.

When I said this, one of them was able to pull out a taser. They aimed it at Rosalina, shocking her. "Rosalina!" We all yelled. Whatever it was that I was doing shut off, and they fell. But I was more then angry now. I was furious.

"Who did that?" I asked harshly. The one with the taser was sitting right in front of me. The whole room crackled with blue electricity, mainly surrounding the man in front of me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

 **David's POV**

If you could see Nat right now, you would die in fear. Everything was covered in blue energy, which radiated from his body. And the guy who tasered Rosalina was covered in more electricity then Nat was. Me and Qaasim dragged Rosalina away from the mess to watch. "Go stop Nat," Qaasim whispered to me.

"I'm not about to die," I said.

"You messed with the wrong girl," Nat said harshly. "Cause now I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Now, because of Alex, Nat never cursed. Like, this was the first time any of us have ever heard a curse word come out of his mouth. **(Q: But that is beside the point. Focus on the story, David)**

Nat growled, which terrified everyone in the room. The guy wrapped in electricity started moving, the electricity around him tightening. He didn't just disappear, he turned into steaming hot smoke. Then he was gone. As soon as he disappeared, Nat fainted, falling on the floor. But by en, Rosalina had recovered. She trapped the other two guys in a force field, calling Juanita in.

"Juanita, find out what exactly they were doing," Rosalina said. "And hurry so we can fix Alex. David and Qaasim, get Nat to the infirmary."

As soon as we got closed to him, we stopped. "Rosalina, how about you do it," I said. "Cause he's kinda—"

"He's still steaming with electricity," Qaasim said.

"I'll drop these guys off in our cells, then I'll be back for Nat," Rosalina said, walking out with the guys in tow.

"So, what do you think was going on?" I asked Juanita.

"Well, they were downloading our security tapes," Juanita started. "Mainly when there was trouble. Then they were uploading random files about superheroes. All that artificial stuff."

"A super hero ad blocked Nat's powers at the dance," I said.

"Maybe there was an ad going on when Rosalina was flying," Qaasim offered.

"And one just blocked Alex's and Kristina's." Juanita said. "But they haven't done anything to yours yet. So I'll close the files, but review them at my house. That way I can't block you guys' powers."

She pulled out all the flash drives. In about two minutes, Alex and Kristina came in, looking fine. "What happened to Nat?" Alex asked.

Juanita called them over, showing them surveillance footage from the time. Rosalina came in, going over to Nat.

"What do you think happened?" Qaasim asked Rosalina.

"Well obviously, no one would be able to do that with a brand new power," Rosalina said. "He must've had this power for a while without telling anyone."

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Alex asked. "I'm his brother. He's supposed to tell me everything."

"I'm his best friend. He should've told me," I said.

"Well I'm his girlfriend, I can't believe he didn't tell me." Rosalina said.

"Who?" Nat asked, sitting up. All of us jumped back because he was still fired up.

"Nat, since when could you do that?" Juanita asked.

"Do what?" Nat asked.

"The electricity thing," Alex said.

"Oh," Nat said. "You know about that."

"Nat, how could you keep something like that from us?" Rosalina asked. "From your brother? From me?"

"I couldn't exactly tell you," Nat said. "It's not the easiest thing to say."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Alex asked. "After you killed someone?"

"No," Nat said. "I didn't kill someone." He stood up, stretching out.

"Nat, you killed a person," Rosalina said. "I don't know if it was by accident or what but you did and you cannot change that." She started for the door.

"Rosie wait," Nat said, grabbing her arm. She shrieked, pulling her arm back. There was a hand print on her arm.

"Nat, look what you did," Qaasim said.

"It was an accident," Nat said, moving from Rosalina. "I didn't mean to."

"You hurt Rosalina," Alex said quietly.

"It was an accident," Nat said, turning to us. We took another step back.

"Nat, calm down," I warned. The electricity around him was growing stronger. He looked down at his hands which crackled with electricity.

"I-I can't be around you guys anymore," he said. "I'm sorry." Like always, his body turned into a stream of electricity and floated into the lights up above.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

The one thing I hated about my power was that when I wasn't concetrating on one person, the people closest to me at the time's throats would float through my head. It was like a million things overpowering me. But the voice missing, was my brother's.

"Guys, I can't hear Nat," I said, breaking the silence.

"He's out of range?" David asked.

"No," Juanita said. "His electrical powers block Alex's telepathic powers."

"My powers don't work when we're in the lights," I dumbed down.

"Nat?" Kristina asked.

"Can't hear," I said. "He can only see us in the lights. And I doubt he's still—"

One light shattered, followed by the next. We screamed, running out of the room. "What's happening?" Juanita yelled.

"Rosalina, do something!" I screamed, covering my head. There was a scream, it sounded like Nat. All the lights in the tech room were out. We looked at the main computer, which was bright blue. I cautiously walked over, looked at the screen. Net was in the middle, looking panicked.

"Alex, help me!" He yelled, banging on the glass.

"Nat, how did you get in the computer?" I asked.

"Something went wrong," Nat said. "Help me!"

"Nat?" Rosalina asked, walking over.

"Rosalina, please help me." Net said. "I am terrified and so sorry for accidentally hurting you."

"What happened?" Rosalina asked.

"I was calming down in the lights cause I was away from you guys and could go through my throats in peace without Mr. Snoopy there. Then some electricity bulb came and attacked me, and I fell into this computer. And I can't get out."

"Nest, calm down," Rosalina said. "We'll figure something out. For now, get in my phone."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Nat asked.

"It's charging over there," Rosalina said. "I'll plug it in here and you'll be able to get in."

"If I die its on you." Nat said. Rosalina walked into the other room

"So, what's it like to be in the computer?" I asked.

"Awful," Nat said. "I'm hungry. And I need to pee."

"I'm guessing there's no toilet in the computer?" I asked.

"Or food," Nat whined. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I did offer you cookies earlier," I said.

"I wasn't hungry then," Nat whined.

"Try to get out," I suggested.

"I haven't tried that for the past five minutes! And if my power stops working I'll die."

"Well you're in a predicament," David said, coming over.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's a situation," Juanita explained. Rosalina came back with her phone and her charger, plugging it into the computer outlet. Nat turned into a stream of electricity, disappearing.

"Rosalina!" Nat yelled from her phone. "Get pictures of a toilet please!"

"Don't you dare pee in my phone," Rosalina warned, making us laugh.

"Can you at least get me food?"

"Nope, sorry." Rosalina said. "Now, you guys keep him company while me and Juanita try to bring him back." She handed me her phone, shooing us out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Kristina's POV

Seeing your leader tiny trapped in a phone is hilarious. Plus, we could annoy the heck out of him. It was gold. Sadly, me and Alex had to go interrogate the two agents left. Mainly because we had stronger powers, besides Nat's. Obviously, his didn't work from inside his girlfriend's phone.

Rosalina had locked them four stories below ground, and the elevator wasn't working. Alex was doing probing and notes while I asked questions. While we were walking, Alex turned his head to me. "Kristina, why do you think I like Juanita?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't thinking that," I said.

"I also have the power to go back to previous thoughts," Alex said. "Now tell me."

"Well, you guys are always hanging out. Plus, Nat told me that you said you liked Juanita."

"Of course I like her! She's Juanita. What's not to like about her? She intimidates me in a way that makes me want to agrivate her more so she came intimidate me more. Plus, she's super smart."

"Well, third grade love is adorable."

"Please don't say that," Alex begged. "If you do and she hears, she's gonna kill me."

"I won't let her kill you," I said.

"So, I don't see anything about you liking people," Alex said.

"Yes, because unlike the others I have learned how to keep things away from you."

When we reached the bottom level, Alex took note about what they were thinking before we made our presence known. Well, he said we didn't even have to go in cause he got everything we needed to know. So we climbed the stairs again, returning back to the main level.

"Kris, we need you," Juanita said. "You too Alex."

"So this is one of Nat's tests from this morning," Rosalina said. "During this test, we didn't see something crucial. His molecular structure isn't the same as ours. I mean, all of ours are different. For Kristina, two thirds of her atoms are solid, one third is liquid and the last is gas. That's how she can use her powers."

"Alex, your molecules replicate faster then other people's, leaving you with your super speed." Juanita said. "Half of David's are small. Half are big. For Quasim, all of them are completely different ages, meaning he can manipulate time. We could figure out Nat's until now."

"Instead of bonds, his atoms and such are connected using electrical bolts." Rosalina said. "This makes him able to break down his body and others to travel through electricity. And it also means he can create and destroy electricity."

"So?" Alex asked.

"How are we going to get him out of your phone?" I asked.

"We can't," Juanita said. "Only Nat has the power to do that."

"Like you, he didn't know he could do that." Rosalina said. "You had super speed all this time, but didn't realize until someone you cared about was in danger and you needed it."

"I'm so flattered," Juanita said.

"But we think we figured out how to get him out," Rosalina said.

"Wait, that thing that gave us super powers messed with our human form?" I asked.

"So if we lose our powers." Alex said. "We'll be nothing?"

"Precisely," Rosalina said.

"Let's just fix Nat, then worry about our lives," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Kristina's POV

Juanita passed out googles to us, taking the phone from the boys. Me, Alex, and Rosalina were powering up a tube. "To do this, it's going to take 200 thousand watts of electrical power," Rosalina said. "If it goes wrong, we can all die."

"Rosalina, we're super heroes. We risk our lives everyday." Alex said. "We've got this."

She plugged in her phone to the bottom of the tube. "I hope it doesn't break," she mumbled. She nodded to Alex and I, and we turned our keys. All the lights in the building shut off. Juanita counted down from 5. When she reached one, Rosalina and her pulled on two different levers. The tube lit up with streams of blue electricity. The electricity bounced off the walls of the tube, almost hundreds of them at a time. You could hear Nat's scream as his molecules moved from the phone to the tube, going into the beams of electricity.

"To much power!" Qaasim yelled. "You've got to stop it!"

"It's too late to stop it!" Rosalina yelled. "He's already started."

"Rosalina he's gonna die if you don't shut this down now!" Quasim screamed. "Turn it off."

"Just a few more seconds!" Juanita yelled.

"Turn it off!" David yelled.

All the power cut out, including the electricity. In the middle of the room, surrounded by blue electricity was Nat. His breathing was heavy as he crawled across the floor. Everything in the room that was plugged in was bright blue, just like Nat was. His body was barely there, just spread out. The only thing connecting him was the electricity, which was slowly dying down.

"Nat!" Alex exclaimed, trying to run to him.

David held me back. "Look."

Nat screamed again, the blue screens shooting out electric blasts which surrounded Nat. His body solidified, the electricity sinking into his skin. He groaned, rolling onto his back. "What the hell was that?" He mumbled.

"It worked!" Rosalina exclaimed, running over to Nat. "In your face Qaasim." She sat next to him, placing his head in her lap.

"Because of David," Qaasim said. "If he didn't hold Alex back, Alex would've accidentally shut down the machines, gotten electrocuted, and we would have no Wolffs left."

"Thanks David," Alex said, going to his brother.

"What'd I miss?" Nat asked. "What happened to the power?"

"The whole city's out," Coopee said, walking down the stairs. "What did you do?"

"Nat hid a new power from us and went berserk," I said.

"In my defense, I feel awful right now," Nat said. "Like what did you guys do?"

"Save your life, that's all," Rosalina said.

"We transferred your molecules from the phone into electric bursts to see if you would be able to build yourself together," Juanita said. "You guys need to figure out your powers cause I know them better and I don't have any!"

"So I'm about to puke," Nat said. "And I don't think I can walk."

"We will be back," Rosalina said, helping up.

"Wait!" Alex said. "It's dark in here."

Nat pointed at one of the lights, turning it back on.

 **Rosalina's POV**

Nat was walking really slow. He body was still a little loose, and you could see the molecules moving around. "Nat, pull together," I said.

"Please don't talk," Nat said. "Not that you make me sick or anything, but that concentration thing is going on right now."

"You'll be okay Nat," I said.

"How much farther till the bathroom?" Nat asked.

"Not much," I said.

"If I asked you to put me and a bubble and carry me till we got there, would you say no?" I rolled my eyes, doing as he asked. He sat down inside, holding his stomach. When I looked back at him, he was just a cloud of dust and electricity. I jumped, losing concentration and bursting the bubble. He materialized again, falling on the floor. He groaned, standing up.

"Bathroom's this way," I said, walking in. He crawled inside, going over to the toilet. As soon as he lifted the lid, he barfed inside.

"I think I'm better," he said, sitting up. "And I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I just don't understand why you would keep something like that from me." I said, sitting on the counter.

"I was going to to you," Nat said. "But it's not that easy."

"Nat," I said. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"Three or four years from never," Nat said quietly.

"Nat!" I exclaimed.

"Rosalina, I can explain," he said, jumping up.

"Then do it before I leave," I demanded.

"Okay so I can't explain. But I did want to tell you. And I didn't want to hurt anyone." I glanced at my scorched arm.

"You're not Qaasim," I said. "You can't change the past."

"Rosalina!" he called as I walked out.

"I'm coming back," I said to my friends, leaving the building.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Nat's POV

 **Missing Persons Report:**

 **Name:** _Rosalina Tai_

 **Age:** _13 going on 14_

 **Gender:** _Female_

 **Last Seen:** _She was last senergy on Friday, March 14, 2008. She was wearing a pink tank top, a white lab coat, dark blue skinny jeans, and black and white converse. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and she had red glasses on._

The worst part was that we have a lot of enemies. Anyone could've taken her. She could be anywhere. And the worse part is that whoever took her must know our identities. It was about a month later when Alex jumped on me. "Nat, look!" He exclaimed. "The day Rosalina went missing, me and Kristina got these notes from the guys who trie to steal our person information."

"Alex!" I said, hitting him in the head. "It's been weeks. Why are you now telling me this?"

"I lost the note pad," Alex said. "But I found it buried beneat my pajamas."

"We'll show me." I said, taking the note pad.

 **Guy 1: These little brats ruin everything. I can't wait till we report back to the big guys. He'll be happy with what we've found.**

 **Guy 2: Those awful kids don't know what's coming. Once we get out of here, well report our findings back to the Captain and his Right Hand Man, and these kids will be nothing but lab rats.**

 **Guy 1: What're you going to tell them? Let's see. Mr. Doom, we've got some interesting things to tell you about the Suptastic Six. For starters, you were right.** **Shit, here comes two of them now.**

 **Guy 2: Mr. Pres, I think you'll be happy to know that your theory was right. Pop up ads block the transmission of their powers. But the weak one can control electricity.**

 **Guy 1: Dr. Doom will be so happy to hear what we have to say.**

 **Then I told Kristina that we didn't need to talk to them, and she melted them.**

"Alex this is amazing!" I exclaimed. "If they got out that means that we know exactly who has Rosalina!"

"They did. When we killed the power they escaped."

"What going on boys?" Dad asked, walking in.

"Hi dad," I said, putting the notebook under my butt. "You're home early."

"Weak let out early," he said, putting his stuff down. I looked under my glasses, seeing a red edge in his pocket.

"So, dad, did you bring us anything?" I said, putting Alex in my place on my chair.

"Nope," he said, turning around.

"You sure?" I asked, getting closer. "Nothing new and bright?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm tasking about these red glasses you've got in your pocket," I said, pulling them. "They look exactly like Rosalina's. Ya know, the one' she was wearing when she went missing." Relax Nat, you might be breaking apart again.

"Dad, why do you have Rosalina's glasses?" Alex asked.

"You boys are being ridiculous," he said. "Now stay in your business."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: alright, as you all know, this is a super hero story. And superheroes need to save the day. So this story will include some extreme problematic scenarios. Do not be alarmed by them. These scenarios are just made up. All the names are made up. If they actually relate to something that happens after I wrote this story, I didn't know. This is just a fun story with some cool superhero action.**

* * *

Nat (Captain Static): enhanced hearing and sight, electrical transportation, power sensing _and electrical control?_

Alex (ShatterBox): telepathy, sonic screams, telekinesis, super speed

Rosalina (Airborne): flight, force field,

David (Gigantore): super strength, size shifting

Kristina (EnerG): energy conversion,

Qaasim (TicTok): teleportation, sound and time manipulation

* * *

Alex's POV

As soon as our dad rushed off, we were called to the studio. We popped into his room. "Dad, we're going out," Nat said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Kristina wants to show us something at the park," I said. "It's gonna be us, her, David, Dr. Q, and Juanita. Probably Coop will be there."

"You know you're bedtime," he said.

We walked out of the building, going into an alley. "Let's do this," I whispered.

If you slowly watched Nat do his thing it looked like this: he grabbed onto me. First, he would turn into electricity. Our contact would turn me into an extension, and we'd be gone into the lights. "This is so much fun," I said, smiling at him. You could see everything, so you could know your stop. When we reached our building, Nat dipped down and dropped inside, turning into a person again. Me too, of course.

"We've got demands for Rosalina," Juanita said.

"Dr. Doom is responsible," I said. "He's working with someone else, who goes by The Captain."

"I found these with my dad today," Nat said, placing Rosalina's glasses on the table.

"He thinks Dr. Doom is our dad," I said.

"Watch the video," David told us.

If you've seen Darth Vadar, then you have a good idea of what Dr. Doom looks like.

 **"Hello Suptastic 6. It's me again. And I think I've got something you want." The camera turned to Rosalina, tied up. And she was missing her glasses. "Now, I'm going to kill Ms. Rosalina if you don't turn yourselves into me by sunset. The clock's ticking."**

"Well, let's go!" Nat called. "We've got to go save Rosie!"

"Me and Juanita will be here, watching," Cooper said.

"Good luck," Juanita said, mainly to me.

.

"Hello Dr. Doom," I said. "Missed us?"

"Where's Airborne?" Dr. Doom asked.

"She's sick," EnerG said. "That's right, superheroes aren't immune to everything."

"Now where's Rosalina?" Captain Static demanded. "Release her or there will be some dirty consequences."

"Turn yourselves in, or she dies," Dr. Doom said, revealing a steaming pot of lava where Rosalina was hanging from.

"Rosalina!" We all screamed, catching her attention.

Rosalina was lowered a few feet, getting closer to the lava. The mad thing was if she got too close, she's either have to keep her secret to the grave, or fly up and reveal her identity. But that was not going to happen. Captain Static was boiled. Blue electricity crackled around his body as he turned to Dr. Doom right now.

"Go get Rosalina," he commanded. "I'll deal with Dr. Dumb."

We left the room, only to be surrounded with guys that looked like secret service men.

 **Empty POV**

Captain Static took a step closer to Dr. Doom. "So, you think your so fancy since you can kidnap innocent girls that so happen to be really pretty and threaten to kill them?"

"Quite clever, wasn't it?"

"No, because she was a very close friend before I moved away, and you messed with the wrong superhero's friend."

"Join me, Captain Static. With your power and mine, we can take over the world."

"I would never join you."

"Either join me, or die."

"I would rather die."

Dr. Doom threw a fire ball at him. Captain Static turned into a steam of electricity, moving to the other side of the room. Captain Static smirked, sending a blast of electricity his way. He waved it off, turning it into a ball of fire. "How dare you do that to my electricity," Captain Static hissed.

"What are you doing?" De. Doom asked.

Captain Static didn't realize it, but his body was breaking apart as he grew angrier. "What's happening to you?" Now Cattain Stwtic was a could of mist and electricity. He materialized again, calming down.

"I hate you Dr. Doom," Captain Static said.

Dr. Doom wrapped a pillar of flames around him, making him scream. The electricity surged from his body, flying out of him and hitting everything around him. The electricity wrapped around his helmet, slowly lifting it up. Before his self defense kicked in, he got a glimpse of Dr. Doom's face.

"Dad?" he whispered as he turned into electricity, fading into the lights.

 **A/N: So, end story. But since I love you guys, I'll make a second story. Look out for it!**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
